


Fairytale Endings

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: The story is a Workforce/Endgame episode addition of sorts.





	Fairytale Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Andrea for the 2007 Spring Fling. My request was for “anything J/C with a happy ending” with the polite mention that my recipient had a penchant for “smutty babyfic”. *g* lol.
> 
> It was my first real ‘babyfic’ but I gather it fit the bill. Hugs, Andrea.

_His face was in shadow as he loomed over her, but his eyes glinted like stars in the darkness. With hard jarring thrusts, he pounded into her, driving her almost insane with want._

She thrust against him, and her body jolted with the force. Probing fingers stroked her in time with his movements, as he plunged into her again and again, each time moving deeper and deeper, filling her. All of her. Body and soul.

Oh God, she couldn’t bear it, but she didn’t want it to stop. Ever.

She pleaded with him to go harder, deeper, faster, and he obliged. Each powerful thrust pushed her further up the bed so that she had to put her hand behind her to stop being pounded into the wall.

Although, she wasn’t sure if she’d even notice or care at this point.

This was not the gentle lovemaking of her fantasies, but the hard and fast wanton sex of desperation and need.

And, by God, it was superb.

He was grunting unintelligibly as he thrashed against her and she answered in keening whimpers. Sweat poured from both of them and they slicked together, skin to skin, with sweet, wet friction.

He grasped at her breasts, pinching her nipples and kneading the soft mounds as he ground his pubis against her hardened clit.

Her belly tightened and her toes curled as her orgasm swelled within her. Her body was caught in a fierce vibrating crescendo as it built towards a moment of soul shattering release.

She clawed at him, her fingernails leaving red trails and crescent moons on his back and shoulders as she arched against him, trying to push herself further into him or him further into her. She wasn’t sure which at this point.

Their arms and legs were so entangled she didn’t know where he began and where she ended. All the boundaries were blurred.

His hot breath huffed into her face as he grunted under his breath. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, so beautiful, fuck, fuck.” And then he groaned in answer to her whimpers

His tenuous control sent chills through her. She’d driven him to these heights, and it was a heady thought to have such power, but he was equal to the challenge and she’d lost the ability to think coherently long before now. In answer, she cried out and slammed herself against him.

A small voice squeaked in the back of her mind that she was going to be sore tomorrow, but for the moment the pain was so closely meshed with ecstasy that she was beyond caring.

Like a great billowing cloud, heavy and leaden with need, her orgasm swelled within her.

Kathryn’s consciousness frayed at the edges and she moved hard against him, as she teetered on the brink.

He felt her pitch towards the precipice and rubbed her clit hard. Her legs clamped around him and she was lost. With a loud cry, her body became rigid, in an almost painful tonic arch, as the pleasure roiled through her…

With a cry, Kathryn’s eyes snapped open and she stared up at the ceiling in shock. With her hand wedged firmly between her thighs, cupping her mound, her body jerked and shuddered, her inner muscles pulsing and throbbing around her fingers. She gasped for breath as her hips arched and she ground against her hand.

After several moments, her body finally relaxed and flopped back onto her bed.

Oh, God, it had happened again.

This was the … damn, she’d lost count of the number of times over the last couple of months that she’d woken in the throes of orgasm – hot, sweaty and aroused beyond reason. She pulled her sticky fingers from between her legs, her inner muscles protesting with several, almost painful contractions and, rolling over, she buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

Her fantasies of her First Officer had always been distracting, but ever since their brief liaison after their return from Quarra, the fantasy had become a vivid reality. She’d been waking several times a week in a lather of sweat and climaxing… reliving, in her dreams, the most intense sexual encounter she’d ever experienced.

To make matters worse, her days were spent in an almost permanent state of semi arousal and, although it was undeniably pleasant, it was very disconcerting – especially when the reason for her arousal was seated less than two feet away from her for most of the day.

For that first split second on waking, Kathryn could almost believe it was real and that they were together and happy, but reality wouldn’t be denied and the disappointment would wash over her as she remembered what life had dealt her. She gave a resigned sigh. The irony was not lost on her; having finally reached their destination only to have missed the opportunity to be with the man she loved by a matter of a few weeks.

Voyager was home, but Chakotay was gone. Kathryn groaned.

Less than twenty-four hours before, they’d burst through the exploding remnants of the Borg sphere into the waiting arms of Starfleet. It was the long awaited and desperately desired end to their years of isolation in the Delta Quadrant.

But, with their arrival, her fantasies had taken on an edge of weary bitterness. He would never be hers. Not now. He’d made his choice and was with Seven now, and Kathryn had to come to terms with what could never be.

She couldn’t blame him. It had been her fault for turning him away. She’d had her opportunity and squandered it and all she had left now were these vivid memories, a constant reminder of what she’d lost. It hurt. Deeply.

They made a striking pair, Chakotay and Seven, and they would soon be leaving, to marry and live their lives happily ever after. Kathryn hated the thought and screamed silently into her pillow again, then punched the poor hapless piece of bedding until she was breathless.

Panting, she rolled over and smoothed her nightie down over her damp body and closed her eyes. She tried to calm herself, but all she could see behind her closed eyelids was a replay of what happened almost four months ago. The precious memory of their short time together that wouldn’t leave her in peace.

* * *

_The crew had been rescued from Quarra – beamed en masse from the evil clutches of Dr Kadan and his co-conspirators to the safety of this ship called Voyager; and for the last few hours, Kathryn had been wandering the halls and corridors trying to remember._

According to the Doctor she was captain of this vessel, but she had no memory of that. Her mind was a strange, foggy place filled with fractured memories and jarring visions.

Some things were glaringly familiar, others barely tickled at the edge of recognition, but with most things she was still drawing a blank. Her treatments, to retrieve her memory had begun, but she had a long way to go before she was ‘herself’ again.

There were faces that she recognised from the planet but putting names to those faces was proving difficult. She’d seen Tom, B’Elanna and Tuvok briefly, but apart from that, her surroundings were alien to her.

She was lost, on what she knew from her personal logs, should be her home. Voyager.

However, there was one thing she did know for sure, and that her personal logs had confirmed – she was very attached to the man called Chakotay. He was her second in command, her best friend and if she read between the lines, something much more.

He’d rescued her, and the crew, from the planet. Along with Harry Kim and the Doctor, he’d traced the lost crew to Quarra, and risked his life to retrieve them. In doing so, they’d uncovered an alien kidnapping conspiracy and exposed a group of government officials involved in procuring workers using a scheme that was tantamount to slavery.

Ships were purposely being damaged and their crews shanghaied. The injured crews were then processed through Dr Kadan’s medical centre where they had their memories manipulated.

With no recollection of their previous lives, the compliant men and women were put to work in the factories and power plants on the planet. The entire crew of Voyager, except for Chakotay and Harry, had been victims of this crime. With their memories of their life on Voyager erased, they had all accepted and welcomed the life that they’d been leading on the planet, unaware of the one they’d left behind.

Some things though, were difficult to erase.

Kathryn had known that Chakotay was someone of significance, even when she’d found him armed and wounded in her apartment.

She should have been frightened, but she wasn’t. There was a connection between them that even the memory manipulation couldn’t completely erase. He’d told her then that she was his friend and captain. At first she hadn’t believed him, but after being shown the ships records, there was no denying the truth. She, Kathryn Janeway, reactor coil monitor, was actually the commanding officer of this starship.

The thought almost made her laugh, but it also brought with it the worrying grind of trepidation.

Kathryn hadn’t seen Chakotay since her return. He’d been captured by planetary security and handed over to Dr Kadan. His memories had also been manipulated, but now he was back on Voyager, his treatments had begun and he was in the middle of the same process as she – getting reacquainted with his real life.

She wanted to see him.

No, she **needed** to see him.

Small flashes of memories of him kept coming through – candlelit meals, laughter and playing pool, sitting in her quarters talking late into the night. There were other strange memories as well. One where he was sitting across from her in a cabin somewhere, she was smiling through tears and they were holding hands, and another intense memory of him massaging her neck as she almost melted from his sensuous touch.

There was also the undeniable fact that he had a profound physical effect on her.

She was acutely aware of him and she wanted to touch him all the time. His presence was calming but arousing and the mere thought of him set her heart thudding in her chest.

She understood now why he had been so driven to get her back to Voyager. They were obviously involved and he’d been desperate to get her away from Jaffen. His searing looks and stilted good wishes when she’d told him she was moving in with the Norvalian made so much sense now, and so did her need to apologise for Jaffen’s bad manners. She’d felt unusually upset that Jaffen had insulted him.

Dear Jaffen. He’d had no idea what was going on. She would have to see him before they left orbit and explain.

She strolled down the corridor past a row of windows and stopped. Resting her hip on the window ledge, she looked out at the planet that she’d thought was home. It had seemed so real. She would never have known if Chakotay hadn’t come for her, and she still wasn’t quite sure what she felt about the whole situation.

The idea of being Captain of this vessel was a concept that held a good deal of fear for her. As far as she was aware, she was a reactor coil monitor with some knowledge of thermodynamics and quantum fusion. She didn’t know anything about captaining a starship and a knot formed in her gut whenever she thought of it.

Perhaps, when her memories were restored, she would feel better about the whole idea. And with Chakotay by her side, she felt certain they would be able to tackle any obstacle in their path. She smiled and, hearing a sound behind her, she turned.

And there he was. She had a feeling he would come and find her.

Moving towards him, she smiled. “Chakotay. How are you feeling?”

He smiled in return and shrugged his shoulders. “To be honest, a little confused, but other than that, fine.” He moved to her side. “How about you?”

She gave him a crooked smile. “The same. There are some things that seem almost familiar, but it’s like I’m looking through someone else’s eyes. It’s a little disconcerting.”

He crooked his elbow and, without thinking, her hand slid through and she gripped his arm. It seemed so natural and, again, she couldn’t help but feel that this was something that they did often. Their connection was almost palpable. She moved closer to his side and their bodies rubbed together as they walked the corridors, passing several of the crew in their wanderings. They all smiled at one another, but there was still that far away look in everyone’s eyes. The doctor had predicted that it would take at least three days before their old memories resurfaced and the confusion lifted.

Kathryn did a mental shrug. As much as she knew she had to get back to her old self, she was enjoying the freedom of no responsibility. Looking at the size of the ship and being aware of their circumstances, she was under no illusion that the pressure of her position would be onerous.

As she and Chakotay wandered the halls, they chatted about nothing in particular, and finished up at her door. It seemed like the most natural thing to invite him in and offer him a drink. They stepped into her dimly lit quarters and she ordered them both a tea from the replicator. They took a seat on her couch and sat sipping quietly on their drinks. More flashes of their past life drifted through Kathryn’s mind and she knew this was another thing that they did often.

“Ensign Kim says that they’ve arrested Dr Kadan and his cohorts, and they’re tracking down all of his patients. There are thousands who are going to need treatment and repatriation.” Chakotay placed his empty cup on the table as he spoke.

She placed her cup on the table beside his. “I’m pleased they can help them, although if they’re anything like us, they won’t have any idea that they don’t belong on Quarra.” She shivered and he put his arm around her and tugged her close.

Kathryn nestled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. It was comforting and she tried to ignore the little flip flop that her insides did at his proximity. If she wasn’t absolutely sure what their relationship was, her body’s responses gave her a fair idea. She moved a little closer and took a deep breath. His scent spoke to something deep and almost primal within her. He was hers. She was sure of it.

With his arm draped loosely around her shoulder and his thumb stroking up and down her arm, she felt so comfortable.

His breath whispered across the top of her hair. “Do you think we do this often?”

Kathryn snuggled in a little closer. “I get the feeling that we do. It seems right. It feels like I know you. Very well.”

“I get that feeling too.” He kissed the top of her head. “Do you think we’re lovers?”

She sat back and looked him in the eye. There was no denying the connection. He looked at her questioningly, his dark eyes filled with sincerity. Those flip flops were now full blown somersaults. “We have to be; I couldn’t feel like this about you and not be.”

Her fingers drifted up towards his face and she stroked over his tattoo. She remembered doing something similar with Jaffen only a few nights ago. Was it her connection to **this** man that had triggered that feeling and Jaffen had merely been a convenient substitute for her addled mind? She frowned and Chakotay looked at her in question. She shook her head. “It’s all right. I was just remembering something from Quarra.”

“Jaffen?” He frowned this time.

“Yes, but not what you think.” She slid onto Chakotay’s lap and curled into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder again and explained. “He’s a dear man, but our species were incompatible. I was very content with him, but I always felt as if I was trying to find something when I looked at him. Like there was something missing. I remember many times stroking over his brow like this.” She ran her fingers over the tattoo to make her point. “It must have been my subconscious trying to find you.” She leaned forward and her lips met his briefly. “I’m so glad I did.”

His fingers wove into her hair and pulled her back towards him. With a groan, his lips met hers and, scooping her up into his arms, he carried her to her bedroom. They collapsed onto her bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

What followed was the intense lovemaking of her dream and, each time she experienced the memory, the feelings grew more vivid and the sensations more real.

Her body began to warm and the gentle thrum of arousal began to build again. She couldn’t understand what was happening to her. She’d never had any trouble sublimating her body’s desires before, but over the last few months, they’d spiralled out of control and she hated the sensation of being victim to her body’s needs.

There was a thud from his quarters next door and she was rudely jolted back to this reality.

With the thought of Chakotay and Seven together, her arousal withered and all that was left was the uncomfortable sensation of damp skin cooling in the artificial air and the stickiness between her thighs.

She flung the covers back and dragged herself out of bed. God, she was so tired. It didn’t seem to matter how much sleep she got these days, she woke every morning desperate for more.

Now she could hear voices coming from Chakotay’s quarters and she tried to steer her thoughts away from what that might mean. There was no sense in crying over spilled milk… her mother’s words echoed through her mind.

Her mother.

She would be seeing her later today and her heart lightened at the thought. Now that they were home, Kathryn hoped that her life would take a turn for the better. She had years of catching up to do and, without having to be confronted everyday with the constant reminder of what she’d let slip through her fingers, she hoped to find some measure of peace.

There were many changes waiting for her here too. As much as their life on Voyager had been filled with struggles and confrontations, life for those here in the Alpha Quadrant hadn’t been easy over the last seven years. There had been the Dominion War and with it, the impact of losses and repercussions for many families.

On a personal level, Kathryn’s family had grown and evolved. Phoebe was now married with one child and another due any day. Kathryn was excited about the thought of being here to welcome her new niece or nephew into the world.

Her mother was still living in their Indiana home and Kathryn couldn’t wait to see them all. They’d spoken briefly yesterday and today they, and the rest of the crew’s families, would be at Starfleet headquarters to witness the arrival of Voyager and its long lost travellers.

Kathryn checked the time. It was still early. Time for a coffee.

She stood in front of the replicator and ordered her usual black coffee, but after a couple of sips, recycled it and ordered a glass of water. Frowning, she shook her head. It was most probably the excitement, but coffee had tasted very strange lately. Perhaps she was missing Neelix’s ‘better than coffee’ coffee substitute. She couldn’t understand why though. Just the thought of the thick glugging mess turned her stomach.

With a shrug, she put all thoughts of coffee out of her mind and headed to the bathroom to shower and ready herself for the big day ahead.

Standing by her dressing table, she pulled on her uniform and frowned. How she’d managed it she didn’t know, but she’d put on weight over the last month or so.

Typical.

She’d not been eating anymore than her usual meagre portions and had, in fact, been a little ‘off’ her food of late. But as she tugged at the fastenings of her pants, she sighed. Middle aged spread. Great. Just what she needed.

Patting her uniform into place, she leaned forward and studied her face in the mirror. There were lines and wrinkles that hadn’t been there seven years ago and she looked tired. Not surprising, she thought, after all they’d been through. But she hoped that now that she was home she could get some rest and spend some time looking after herself and regaining her health.

With another sigh, she turned and headed out the door towards the bridge. She plastered a happy smile on her face to greet her crew.

Harry stood to attention at Ops as she walked out of the turbolift and snapped out a happy, “Captain on the Bridge.”

The air was crackling with excitement and it was hard to ignore. Harry hadn’t stopped smiling since their arrival yesterday and he looked like he was about to burst. It lifted her spirits and she patted his arm in thanks as she made her way to her chair.

Before she sat down, she took a moment to look around the bridge and smiled at the eager faces of her senior staff. They all stood to attention and she nodded to each of them as their eyes met. Tom, Tuvok, B’Elanna with Miral in a carrier at her feet, the Doctor, Seven, Harry and at last Chakotay.

Blue eyes met brown and she gave him a smile. His brow creased into a slight frown but she averted her eyes before he could read anything in their depths. He had an uncanny knack for being able to do that and she felt exposed enough.

Finally, with a broad and heartfelt smile aimed at all of them, she spoke with a voice filled with emotion. “Thank you all very much. Thank you, for everything.” They stood for a few more seconds and then took their seats.

She huffed out a breath and crossed her legs. Gripping the armrests of her chair she gave the order. “All right everyone. This is it. Take her down, Tom.”

Voyager swooped down over San Francisco Bay, through a shower of plasma bursts and fireworks, to a waiting crowd of friends, family and dignitaries. Their return was being hailed as a miracle and their spectacular arrival had become the joyous focus of an Earth still suffering from the fallout of the Dominion war. Starfleet was going to make their return a celebration not to be rivalled.

Kathryn groaned inwardly. It would mean days, if not weeks, of handshaking and Starfleet functions, but it was a small price to pay and she could tolerate a few more weeks of the pressure. It was all in a good cause.

Voyager touched down in the Presidio without a hitch and, after a moment of expectant silence, they all turned to one another and smiled.

Chakotay stood and held his hand out to Kathryn. She stood and placed her hand in his, her heart breaking at the impersonal touch, but he surprised her by pulling her into his arms and whispering gruffly in her ear. “You did it, Kathryn. You brought us home. Thank you.”

Her heart shattered into a million pieces, but she bit her lip and, after giving him a pat on the back, she pulled out of his arms. Swallowing hard, she whispered. “Thank you, Chakotay. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Seven was standing directly behind them and Kathryn could feel her stare. She turned slowly to meet the young Borg woman’s eyes. What Kathryn saw surprised her. Seven was looking back and forth between her commanding officers with a look of sudden understanding. Kathryn’s eyes darted back to Chakotay and found him looking at her with an intensity that she hadn’t seen in years. Her breath caught and she opened her mouth to say something but, before she could find the words, Harry interrupted.

“We’re being hailed, Captain. It’s Admiral Paris.”

Kathryn met Chakotay’s gaze for another heartbeat, then turned towards the front of the bridge. “On screen, Harry.”

The beaming face of Tom’s father appeared on the screen, along with the Federation President and an armada of other dignitaries. Kathryn stood to attention. “Mr President, Admirals. Voyager reporting as ordered, Sirs.”

“Welcome home, Captain Janeway.” The President smiled. “It is with the greatest pleasure that I welcome you back to Earth and the Alpha Quadrant. Your courageous and valiant odyssey has captured the imaginations of all the worlds of the Federation and I want to personally wish you and your brave crew welcome.” He turned towards Admiral Paris.

Kathryn nodded. “Thank you, Mr President. On behalf of myself and my crew, I thank you. It’s good to be home.”

Owen Paris stepped forward. “Captain… Katie,” he smiled, “welcome home. I know you’re all anxious to see your families and we’re anxious to see you.” His eyes flicked down towards his son and smiled. “So we won’t delay. Your families are waiting and if your crew is ready at the rallying points, we’ll beam them over on your order.”

Kathryn nodded. “They’re ready and waiting, Admiral.”

The view screen went blank for a moment until an external video feed was channelled through and the bridge staff were greeted with the sight of a huge crowd waiting around a fenced off platform where the crew was to be transported. Kathryn turned to Tuvok and nodded. He sent word through to Starfleet Operations and they all watched as the first group of Voyagers materialised in the open area.

There were cheers, tears and thunderous applause as the families of those returnees were ushered forward to meet with their long lost loved ones.

Kathryn laughed as she watched the Delaney twins being hoisted in the air by their father and brother and Mike Ayala being tackled by his teenage sons. It was joyous indeed and brought tears to Kathryn’s eyes. She blinked them away. There was too much to do to become a victim of her emotions at this point. There would be time enough for tears later.

The next contingent beamed in and then the next. Each time it was the same. Families came rushing forward and the Voyager crew was welcomed with open arms and joyous hearts.

It was now the bridge crews’ turn. They gathered on the central deck. Kathryn stood in front with Chakotay to her left, Tuvok to her right, the Doctor and Seven directly behind her and the rest of the crew behind them. She took a deep breath and looked around the bridge one last time, then tapped her combadge. “Energise.”

They materialised on the platform and a roar went up from the crowd. The noise was deafening. Kathryn held her breath and then staggered. Hands grasped at her. Chakotay from one side, Tuvok from the other and Seven from behind.

It must have been the excitement, but the world was fading around the edges of her vision. She took some deep breaths and Chakotay whispered in her ear. “Kathryn, are you all right?” She nodded, willing herself to remain upright.

Her legs were like lead and she couldn’t feel her fingers. Slowly the world began to right itself and she stood straight and tall. Tuvok’s grip loosened, as did Seven’s but Chakotay kept a supporting hand under her elbow as they walked down the stairs.

“Kathryn, Kathryn!” She heard her name being called and she searched the crowd frantically. Her mother and a heavily pregnant Phoebe were rushing forward and Chakotay let her go as she fell into her mother’s arms.

That was the last thing she remembered until she woke up in a white hospital room surrounded by unfamiliar faces.

She blinked her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision. It didn’t work very well. Everything was a blur.

“Captain Janeway? How are you feeling? I’m Doctor Sanderson and you’re at Starfleet Medical.”

She tried to sit up but her head swam and she dropped back onto the bed with a groan. “What happened?”

“Captain! …Please let me through. Captain?” It was the EMH and he was pushing himself past all the white coats that surrounded her bed. “Excuse me, please. Let me get to the Captain.”

She blinked a few times more and ordered. “Let him through, please.”

He appeared beside her and she looked up at his worried face. “What happened, Doctor?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. You didn’t tell me you’d been feeling unwell.”

She shrugged. “Not unwell, just tired. Is there something wrong with me?”

He looked up at the other Doctors. “May I have a moment alone with Captain Janeway, please?”

The room cleared and Kathryn looked at the Doctor. “Where are my mother and sister? Are they all right?”

“They’re fine, but concerned about you.”

He waved the tricorder over her and then snapped it shut with a frown. “Captain, when was your last menstrual cycle?”

Kathryn frowned and tried to remember. It wasn’t something that was a priority in her life. It came when it came and, because of her lifestyle and the stress she’d been under over the last several years, it had never been particularly regular. “I have no idea, Doctor. What’s wrong?”

He looked at her with a very strange expression. “You’re almost four months pregnant, Captain.”

She laughed. “You’ve got to be kidding. I can’t be.”

He looked at her steadily and shook his head. “I am not ‘kidding’, Captain. You will be giving birth in approximately five months time.” Kathryn’s mind went blank and the Doctor put his hand on her arm. She stared at it dumbfounded as he spoke. “Why didn’t you come to me on Voyager? You should have been having prenatal check ups and dietary supplements. The foetus is slightly small for its gestational age, but it appears healthy enough and, with the correct diet and some rest, I’m sure we can overcome the…”

She couldn’t believe this. “Doctor, I can’t be pregnant.”

“I beg to differ, Captain. I can show you the scans if you like.”

She felt like she’d been hit by a shuttle.

_Pregnant!!_

Her mind reeled back to four months ago and she closed her eyes. Oh God. The thought had never occurred to her. Pregnant. Who ever heard of someone getting pregnant after having sex once in seven years? It was a joke.

But not a very funny one.

What the hell was she going to do? Her thoughts went into a tailspin. Chakotay! Oh God. What was she going to tell him? She had this overwhelming urge to run away and avoid the whole issue. If she just disappeared then she wouldn’t have to deal with this. She briefly considered terminating the pregnancy, but dismissed the idea in almost the same instant. She’d never be able to go through with it.

A baby. Oh, God.

“Captain?” The Doctor spoke quietly.

“Huh?” She hadn’t been listening.

“Does the father know?”

“What? The father? No!” Was he insane? “I didn’t know, so how could the father know?” Her mind was still darting from one thought to another, but there was a persistent chant going on in her head.

_A baby. She was having a baby._

The initial disbelief was giving way to a sense of terror, but beneath that terror was a small seed of delight. A baby. Chakotay’s baby, no less. What would he think? How would she tell him? He was with Seven now. She couldn’t tell him. It would destroy their burgeoning relationship and she had no right to do that.

Suddenly the practicalities of the situation hit her. She glared at the Doctor. “How many people know?”

He looked at her with a questioning frown. “Just myself and the other doctors who were here when you were examined.”

“Bring them in here. I need to speak to them.”

“Captain, I think it would be wise to think this through before you make any rash decisions.”

Kathryn hoisted herself up into a sitting position and took a deep breath. The light-headedness had passed but now her pigheadedness had come into play. “I don’t need to think about this, Doctor. Please call the other doctors in here. Now!”

His shoulders dropped and he gave her an unenthusiastic. “Aye, Captain.”

Moving to the door, he called the gaggle of white coats back into the room and they stood around her bed. She eyed each one of them. The Doctor watched on and had to give her credit. Even under these circumstances she was formidable.

Several of the doctors were noticeably cringing under her withering glare. In a soft and precise voice, she spoke to the gathered medicos. “Knowledge of my pregnancy is not to leave this room. It is not to be mentioned to anyone else outside of these four walls. Is that understood? I will tell whoever it is necessary to tell, but not a word, do you hear me? Not a word to anyone.”

They all nodded their agreement just as the doors burst open and Gretchen and Phoebe rushed to her bedside.

“Kathryn, are you all right?” Phoebe pulled her into a quick hug and then, gripping her hand, looked at the Doctors.

Gretchen leaned in and gently swept a stray strand of hair from her forehead, then cupped her cheek. “Are you all right, dear? You gave us quite a scare.”

Kathryn took a deep breath and shrugged, biting back tears as her mother kissed her forehead.

Phoebe looked frantically at the doctors but the EMH was busy ushering them out of the room. He gave Kathryn an encouraging smile as he exited. Phoebe looked terrified. “What the hell is the matter with you?”

Kathryn patted her hand. “I’m fine, Phoebes.” Her sister looked at her disbelievingly. “I really am.” She took a deep breath and looked at her mother. There was no easy way to say this. So she just blurted it out. “I’m pregnant.”

Gretchen raised her eyebrows and gasped.

Phoebe yelped and hugged Kathryn again. “Oh, that’s wonderful. A playmate for this one.” She rubbed her hand over her protruding belly.

Kathryn held her mother’s gaze as Phoebe paced delightedly around the room. Gretchen sat on the side of the bed and held Kathryn’s hand. “You’re not happy about this?”

Kathryn blinked back her tears and Phoebe stopped pacing and stared at her. “You’re not happy? Why?”

“Who’s the father, Kathryn?”

She could barely bring herself to say his name. “Chakotay.”

Phoebe and Gretchen looked at one another and then at Kathryn.

Her mother squeezed her hand. “This is a problem, I take it?”

Kathryn shrugged again. “A problem?” That was something of an understatement. This was a disaster, but she remained controlled. “Rather. He’s with Seven of Nine. They’ve just begun a relationship. This could be very,” God, what was the word? “awkward.”

Read – nightmarish.

Phoebe was outraged. “He got you pregnant and then dumped you for the Borg?” Phoebe looked towards the door and Kathryn had an awful feeling that she was about to go and tear the man to shreds. “I’ll kill him.” Kathryn was right.

Gretchen frowned at her youngest daughter. “Phoebe, you’re not helping. Kathryn, can you tell us what happened?”

Phoebe sat on the bed with a thump and Kathryn could almost hear her grinding her teeth.

She sighed. “It was my fault. Well, actually it was nobody’s fault. It was just one of those things. It happened about four months ago. We’d been kidnapped and our minds tampered with. Both Chakotay and I thought we were in a relationship and, well, it just happened. When we were back to normal and our memories restored, we discussed what had happened and decided… well, I decided, that we had to put it behind us and just get on with things.” Kathryn turned and looked out the window.

“You’re in love with him.”

It wasn’t a question and Kathryn looked at her mother and nodded. “I’ve been in love with him for years, but you know the rules.”

Phoebe groaned and stood up and started pacing again. “Damn Starfleet and their stupid rules.” She swung around and glared at her older sister. “Were you planning on being alone for the rest of you life? It could have taken you seventy years to get home. Kathryn, I can’t believe you.”

“It wasn’t as simple as that, Phoebe. He was my First Officer and it was a small ship. The regulations are there for a purpose. Besides, the point is moot. He doesn’t share my feelings, so it’s stupid to rehash all of this. It’s happened and we just have to deal with the fallout.”

Gretchen pulled her eldest daughter into her arms and whispered in her ear. “This isn’t fallout, sweetheart. This is a baby. You’re going to be a mother. The mother of Chakotay’s child. He has the right to know.” She pulled back and cupped her daughter’s face. “Are you absolutely sure he doesn’t love you? He certainly behaved like a man in love when you collapsed. He was frantic.”

Kathryn didn’t want to hear this. She knew better. That Admiral had told her exactly what was in store for them all and she sagged as the emotions welled within her.

She spoke through gritted teeth. “I can’t tell him now. He and Seven have just started their relationship and, according to the Admiral, they marry. How can I do this to them?”

Phoebe rolled her eyes. “You’re not doing anything to them. This is happening to you and if he’s half the man you say he is, he’ll want to know.”

Gretchen nodded. “She’s right, Kathryn. He needs to know.”

Oh damn. The idea of running away was looking better and better. She blinked slowly and tried to think this through logically. She did an internal eye roll of which Tuvok would have been proud.

“No, not yet. I can’t tell him yet. I need to get used to the idea first. Just give me a little time.” She flopped back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, her hands unconsciously coming to rest protectively over her lower abdomen.

Now that Kathryn knew, she could feel the small bump just above her pubic bone and she held her breath. All of a sudden it became startlingly real, not just vague words spoken by the Doctor or the academic concept of a problem that needed to be dealt with.

She was _going to have a baby. Oh God._ And now she was going to cry.

There was a tentative knock on the door and the Doctor’s head poked around the corner. She looked over towards him. Grateful for the interruption and, swallowing her tears, she ushered him in. “Yes, Doctor.” Her thoughts were in turmoil and she needed something to stop the mental loop in which she was caught.

He moved into the room carrying a small tray. “I’ve got some vitamin supplements here and a cup of tea and crackers. There is also a waiting room full of very worried senior staff. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a Malon freighter, but I’ll be fine.” She turned her head to the side so the Doctor could administer the vitamins. The hypo spray hissed cold against her neck and she turned to look at him. “When can I leave?”

“As soon as you’ve had something to eat.”

Kathryn nodded and gulped down her tea and ate one of the crackers. He mother and sister exchanged a look.

Kathryn turned to the Doctor. “Can I go now?”

He nodded. “If you’re feeling up to it.”

Kathryn huffed out a breath. “There are things to do, Doctor, and I’m feeling much better now. A little preoccupied, but fine.” She had to focus.

Gretchen handed Kathryn her jacket as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She shrugged into it and took a couple of deep breaths as she stood. She hadn’t lied. She did feel fine now, just an emotional wreck, but if anyone questioned her, she could just allude to the excitement and emotional impact of getting home. With any luck they would be forgiving and too caught up in the celebrations to pay her any mind.

She turned to her mother and sister. “Please, not a word to anyone. I’ll tell whoever needs to know when I feel the time is right. Okay? Doctor, you too.”

“Captain! I wouldn’t say a word. I am wholly aware of patient confidentiality.”

Kathryn nodded, but gave him a mini death glare just to make her point. “Mom? Phoebes?”

Phoebe and Gretchen looked at each other and then nodded at Kathryn. That would have to do for the time being. She was worried about Phoebe, though. Her little sister had a tendency to be a touch on the impulsive side. She just hoped she would curtail her protective streak until Kathryn was ready to deal with the problem.

Smoothing down her hair and patting her uniform into place, she smiled at her family and the Doctor, then strode out of the room to face the crowd.

She was mobbed when she exited the room. The senior staff crowded around her, asking her if she was all right. She smiled and nodded, brushing off the incident as if it was of no consequence and joked. “That’s what I get for not having breakfast on a day like today. That’ll teach me.” She turned to Chakotay and smiled. “How many times have you called me on that one, Commander?”

He returned her smile, but his brow knitted for a moment before he answered. “Far too many times, Captain.” He looked at Kathryn’s mother and she shrugged.

Gretchen and Phoebe were approached by one of Admiral Paris’s aides. He whispered something to Gretchen and she turned to Kathryn. “We’ll see you at the reception, dear. Our transport is here.”

Kathryn kissed her mother and Phoebe goodbye, giving her sister a look before she left. Phoebe returned the ‘look’ but left without a word. Kathryn could feel the stares of her staff and particularly Chakotay, so to divert everyone’s attention, she spoke to the Doctor. “Has Tuvok left yet to join his family?”

“Yes, Captain. Once he knew you were in no danger, he left with T’Pel and his eldest son. They are aboard the USS Hood on their way back to Vulcan. He said they would send word as soon as the ritual was over.”

Kathryn nodded, very relieved that Tuvok would be well.

She looked around the rest of the staff and nodded. “Well everyone, I’ve stolen the show for long enough. We have people to meet, hands to shake and a celebration to attend. Shall we go?”

They all agreed and Kathryn strode out the door of Starfleet medical to the waiting transports. Most of the crew and their families had already been ferried to the reception hall at Starfleet Academy. They would be waiting for the senior staff and the Captain to arrive so the celebrations could begin.

She sat in silence in the transport, as the rest of the crew chatted around her. Her mind was tying itself in knots, but she kept a happy smile plastered on her face to deflect any suspicion, although she could feel Chakotay’s eyes on her for most of the trip.

The others were easy to fool, but Chakotay knew her well and he’d be hard to convince that all was well. The fact that she was keeping the knowledge of his child a secret from him made her very uncomfortable. She knew she would have to tell him, but the ramifications could be dire for all of them. At the moment she just wasn’t feeling that brave. One more day, or maybe a week, would make little difference and it would also give her time to come to terms with the drastic change in her circumstances.

Her eyes drifted to the window and she stared at the passing view. Earth. Home. This wasn’t quite the homecoming she’d envisaged. In fact, it was a universe away from what she’d imagined. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have thought of this. She closed her eyes.

Wild dreams… the hormonal changes her body had been going through explained a lot. Things that she’d written off as isolated incidents all gelled now and she realised that she should have known. Her bouts of nausea, her heightened arousal, her sore breasts, and disinterest in food and coffee were such obvious symptoms. If she’d been thinking with half a brain, she should have cottoned on to what was happening to her body. It wasn’t rocket science. The minute she couldn’t tolerate coffee the alarm bells should have rung, but she’d foolishly ignored all the signs. How stupid could…

“Kathryn?”

She was jolted out of her reverie by his soft voice, and she beamed at him, hoping that he couldn’t see that her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Chakotay.”

“Do you mind if I sit with you?”

She shuffled over to make room. “Of course not.”

He sat and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “You’re not really all right, are you, Kathryn?”

She snapped a look at him but gave him a gentle smile. She should have known that he wouldn’t be so easily fooled. “I am all right, really. I just received some unexpected news. I’ll tell you soon, just don’t ask me to explain now. Please?”

He took a deep breath. “I knew it.” That muscle in his jaw was jumping and she knew he was trying hard to contain his concern.

Laying her hand on his arm, she reassured him. “Chakotay, I promise it’s nothing terrible, just surprising. And I _will_ tell you soon.”

A thrill ran though her as he placed his hand over hers and she looked up to catch Seven of Nine’s gaze. She smiled gently at the young woman and slowly pulled her hand out from under Chakotay’s. “I hear you’re due some congratulations.”

Chakotay frowned and then followed Kathryn’s gaze. His eyes darted back to hers. “It’s not quite what you think, Kathryn.”

She nodded and smiled. “Oh, I think it might be. I’m happy for you. For both of you.”

“Are you really?” He leaned closer and she could smell his scent, but she pushed the memory away. His brow was furrowed and she had to clench her fist to stop herself from reaching up and smoothing over the lines of his tattoo. _That_ memory was so vivid it almost hurt.

“As long as you’re happy, my friend, that’s all I want.” He held her eyes for a long moment then looked back at Seven.

Kathryn followed his gaze this time. Seven quirked her brow and smiled in their direction. Kathryn frowned. There was something going on here that she wasn’t quite following, but after today, she wasn’t surprised. Her mind was having problems grasping the simplest of concepts at the moment. She was looking forward to the reception where she could lose herself in the moment and forget about her immediate problems.

Chakotay turned back towards her. “I need to speak to you too, Kathryn. Can we meet for lunch soon? I know you’ll be busy with your family, but perhaps I can meet you somewhere in Bloomington to save you travelling too far? Besides, I still have to collect on that raincheck, remember?”

Kathryn huffed a laugh. “Okay, lunch it is. But why don’t you come to the house next week? You can sample some of my mother’s cooking and I’m sure there’ll be a caramel brownie or two left over. If you’re lucky.”

“Okay. Lunch at the Janeway’s. Around midday… say, next Thursday?”

Kathryn nodded. “That sounds wonderful.” She looked over towards Seven again. She was busy talking to the Doctor but Kathryn felt compelled to ask. “Will Seven be coming with you?”

“No. She’s going to her Aunt’s for the next few weeks. She has extended family there that she’s eager to meet. She leaves this evening after the reception.”

“Oh. I’ll miss her.” This was harder than she thought. They would all be leaving and she fought hard to retain her emotional control. “I’m going to miss them all. This is the end of an era, isn’t it?”

“We’ll see them all again, Kathryn. I have a feeling that they’ll all be keeping in contact. The word amongst the crew is that they’re going to be organising regular get togethers and reunions.” He smiled. “You’ll probably be sick of the sight of us before long.”

She gave him a watery smile. “Oh, I don’t think so. Never that.” Their gazes held for a heartbeat and then she turned and looked out the window as the transports came to a halt outside the reception centre. “We’re here.” Taking a deep breath, she stood and Chakotay followed.

They exited the transport and moved through a sea of waiting press. Kathryn smiled for the photographers and accepted graciously their demands to look this way and that. When asked for a statement, she just smiled happily and told them she was glad to be home. There was Starfleet security standing by, but Chakotay stayed close, his hand on her elbow, making sure she wasn’t jostled. They both breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally inside the hall and away from the frenzy.

Kathryn entered the reception hall to deafening applause. Her crew formed a spontaneous guard of honour as she and the senior staff made their way to the dais at the front of the hall. She smiled as she walked past all those familiar and beloved faces.

The grinning Delaney twins, Mike Ayala and his boys, Mariah Henley, Noah Lessing, Susan Nicoletti and her parents, William McKenzie and his family… she met their gazes and smiled. The lump in her throat was becoming impossible to swallow past. Current disasters aside, it was a joy to be home, and to see that joy written on the faces of all her crew warmed her heart.

The senior staff took their places on the small stage as the guests of honour and sat through several, blessedly short, speeches from Admirals and dignitaries.

At last it was Kathryn’s turn to speak and she stood centre stage to rousing applause. Smiling, she held her hands up and waited for the room to quiet.

With a sunny smile, she held her arms wide and embraced the whole room with a loud. “Welcome home, Voyagers.” This was greeted with an even louder roar from the crowd and she waited again for them to settle.

Chakotay watched from behind her on the stage and marvelled. Every eye in the room was aimed at this small in stature, but undeniably extraordinary, woman.

Still smiling, she addressed the crowd. “I’ll be brief, I promise.” She looked across the sea of faces. “My crew…” She crossed her hands over her chest. There really weren’t words to convey what she was feeling, but she heaved a deep breath and spoke from her heart. “There has never been a crew like you and there never will be again. Through the trials and challenges of our journey we’ve forged a bond stronger than any metal and it’s a bond that I shall cherish for the rest of my days. Thank you all for your courage, your loyalty, and your bravery, but most of all, thank you for your friendship. We’ve spent seven years as a family and I’ve never been prouder of you as I am today. We now start a new phase of our lives, with our families and friends here in the Alpha Quadrant, but remember, no matter where you are or who you’re with, we will always be a family who care and nurture one another, just as we’ve done for the last seven years. We wouldn’t have made it home without the efforts of every single one of you. Be proud of what you’ve achieved. You’re heroes of the highest calibre and my pride in you is boundless.” She took a deep breath, the emotion of the moment taking its toll. “My intrepid crew, thank you all and welcome home.”

The crowd erupted again into applause with accompanying hoots and whistles as Kathryn made her way down the steps and into the crowd.

The evening was hectic and emotionally draining, but it was one filled with joy and happiness.

At one point, Kathryn stood at the back of the hall with her mother and Phoebe beside her, and watched her crew as they mingled with family, introducing their fellow crewmates and friends to one another.

She’d been approached by Seven’s aunt, a kind and gentle woman, and Kathryn’s mind was put at ease when she realised that Seven would be welcomed back into her long lost family. The Doctor had found Reg Barclay and they’d been inseparable for most of the evening. At one point, Naomi rushed over with a tall K’tarian man in tow and introduced her father to Kathryn. Kathryn had caught Samantha’s eye from across the room and smiled. It had been a wonderful reunion of family and friends.

Several hours later, the celebration was winding down and Kathryn found her mother. “Where’s Phoebe?”

“She was feeling tired and Michael came to collect her. I have a feeling that grandchild number two will be with us soon. I think she mentioned something about cleaning out the under-stairs cupboards.” Kathryn looked at her mother with a puzzled expression. Gretchen grinned. “Nesting.”

Kathryn still looked puzzled and was about to ask for an explanation when Gretchen smiled at someone behind Kathryn and muttered. “I’ll explain later.” Then said brightly, “Chakotay. We’re about to leave. Kathryn tells me you’re coming to lunch next week. I’ll look forward to seeing you again then.”

“Good evening, Mrs Janeway.” His eyes kept darting towards Kathryn. “I’m looking forward to tasting your famous caramel brownies. They’ve become legendary.”

“Have they now? I hope they live up to expectations then.” Gretchen noticed Chakotay’s preoccupation with her daughter and she smiled to herself. That was a man in love if ever she saw one. She had a very good feeling about this. “Oh, there’s Owen. I want to see him before he leaves. Kathryn, I’ll meet you in the foyer.”

Before Kathryn could give an answer, her mother had moved off to talk to Admiral Paris. Both Kathryn and Chakotay’s eyes followed her into the dwindling crowd.

Kathryn turned to Chakotay. “I caught up with Seven just before she left. She seemed very settled with her Aunt, and everyone else seems very happy.”

“Yes, it was a good night. All the crew seems very pleased.”

Their conversation was stilted and awkward and she wasn’t sure if it was her or him. He was very close and she shuffled away from him a little. She needed breathing space, preferably where she wasn’t able to catch his scent. This pregnancy business was playing havoc with her senses. They all seemed to be heightened for some reason.

Chakotay nodded and smiled. “Did you see Harry and his parents? Mrs Kim must have hugged me at least a half dozen times. I don’t think there was anyone that was as pleased to be home as Harry.”

Kathryn chuckled. “It was a good night.” She saw her mother head towards the exit. “I think my ride is leaving. Have you got somewhere to stay, Chakotay?”

He nodded. “I’m fine thanks, Kathryn. It’s all been organised.”

She nodded. “Good. Well, I’d best go. I’ve said goodnight to everyone. I’ll see you next week.”

Chakotay nodded. His hand lifted and then dropped back to his side. “Next week.”

She smiled warmly and turned away. She was only a few steps away from him when he called her name. “Kathryn?”

Turning back, she raised her eyebrows in question.

He stepped forward a few paces and, leaning in, kissed her cheek before she could stop him. “Take care of yourself.”

She nodded. “I will, thank you.” She walked away, but turned as she got to the door. He was still looking at her, his eyes dark and intense. She gave him a small smile then turned away again and headed for the entrance.

Her mother noticed Kathryn’s puzzled frown. “Is everything all right, Kathryn?”

“Yes…” She frowned, shaking her head. “Yes, Mom, everything is fine.”

It didn’t take a genius to know what had discomposed her daughter. Gretchen looked behind Kathryn to see Chakotay standing there looking very forlorn as he watched Kathryn leave. His eyes met Gretchen’s and the older woman smiled. Chakotay’s look lightened a little and Gretchen thought to herself, ‘Doesn’t share Kathryn’s feelings?’ What a load of codswallop.

With a knowing smile she took her daughter’s hand, and they made their way to the transport and home.

* * *

Kathryn rolled over and stared at the strange yet familiar ceiling. For a breathless moment she tensed, disorientated, and then sagged back into the bed when she remembered where she was. Home. Home in Indiana.

She pulled the covers tight under her chin and smiled. Her hand wandered down her front and she felt for the tell tale bump in her lower abdomen.

_Good morning, little one._

Last night she and her mother had sat up late discussing what her options were regarding the baby. With Chakotay out of the picture – although her mother insisted that Kathryn not dismiss him entirely – her options were straight forward. She would stay here with her mother until the baby was born, and then, when she felt the time was right, she would look for a place of her own.

As far as work was concerned, there was excellent childcare available at Starfleet and between that and Gretchen’s help, she would manage. Kathryn had no desire to go off planet again for the foreseeable future, so a nice safe desk job with Starfleet was what she would set her sights on. Her priorities had changed somewhat with yesterday’s news.

Feeling that her life was now in some semblance of order, she’d gone to bed last night feeling much more in control of her situation, but had lain awake for a couple of hours trying to rid herself of the memories of her encounter with Chakotay all those months ago and the rosy, but unfulfilled, fantasy of their life together.

There was a tentative knock on her bedroom door. She sat up in bed. “Come in.”

“Good morning, sleepy head. How are you this morning?” Phoebe plopped herself on Kathryn’s bed and grinned at her.

Kathryn couldn’t help grinning in return. “I’m fine, I think. Hungry even.”

“Good, ‘cos Mom’s cooked breakfast. Are you coming down soon? There’s a husband of mine and a short person who are dying to meet you in the flesh.”

Kathryn huffed out a happy chuckle. “Oh Phoebe, it’s so good to be home. It’s only just starting to sink in. Yesterday was such a whirlwind.” She placed her hand on her belly. “And even this isn’t looking so dire.”

Phoebe grinned. “I knew you’d come through.” She flinched and Kathryn leant forward.

“Are you okay?”

Phoebe blew a long slow breath through pursed lips. “Yeah. Don’t tell Mom or Michael yet, but I think I’m in labour.”

Kathryn yelped, “What!?” and jumped out of bed. “Don’t we need to get you to the hospital. Like, right now!”

Her little sister laughed. “No, not just yet. I’ve got a long way to go. It’s barely started. Come on, get showered quickly and let’s get some breakfast. And don’t worry, I’ll let you all know when it’s time to go.”

Kathryn frowned. How could Phoebe be so calm about this? “Don’t move. I’ll be back in a minute and yell if you need anything.”

Phoebe smiled and nodded.

Kathryn gathered a handful of clothing and headed to the bathroom. After a record breaking spin in the shower she was back in her room within minutes. “Are you okay?”

Phoebe was still sitting on the bed, running her hand over her abdomen and talking quietly.

Kathryn baulked. “Who are you talking to?”

“The baby.” She pulled her hand away and stuck her enormous belly towards Kathryn. “Do you want to say hello? They can hear you, you know?”

Kathryn grinned and, placing her hand tentatively on her sister’s stomach, leaned in close. “Hello, little one. I’m looking forward to meeting you. You be kind to your mama, won’t you?” She grinned up at Phoebe’s smiling face then jerked her hand away. “I just felt it move. That’s amazing.” Phoebe blew out another slow breath as Kathryn placed her hand on her belly again. “God, Phoebe, it’s as hard as a rock.”

“That’s a contraction for you. Brutal things.” She relaxed again. “Come on. Mom’s going to be chasing us if we don’t get down there soon.”

Kathryn followed her sister out of the room, her hand drifting down to her stomach as she tried to imagine herself with a huge pregnant belly.

Five more months and she’d be waddling around just like Phoebe and thinking about giving birth. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell anyone about being in labour?”

“No, I’ll be fine. If this one’s anything like Sean, it’ll be ages yet.”

Kathryn reluctantly agreed. She wasn’t as blithely confident as her sister, but what did she know?

They made it all the way to the bottom of the stairs before Phoebe stopped, gasped and swore. “Oh, shit!”

Kathryn almost ran into the back of her then noticed a puddle on the floor. “Oh, hell. Mom! Phoebe’s waters have broken.”

So much for Phoebe’s ‘ages yet’. A small someone obviously wasn’t listening.

In a heartbeat, it was all hands on deck. Kathryn hurriedly introduced herself to Michael Pike, Phoebe’s husband, and said a quick hello to Sean, her four year old nephew.

In the rush, Gretchen shoved a covered mug filled with sweet tea and a piece of toast into Kathryn’s hands with orders that she eat so they didn’t have a repeat of yesterday’s faint. And then they all bundled out the door to Michael’s land vehicle for the short drive to the local hospital.

Sean sat squeezed in between Kathryn and Gretchen on the back seat and chattered away about the new baby, dogs, balloons, his friend Tye Stanley’s loose tooth and the new swing set his father was building for him. He wanted to know if the baby would be able to swing all the way around because it was so little, and when it would be old enough to play tag and catch a ball. Kathryn couldn’t help smiling as the various adults answered his questions as best they could in the stressful circumstances. Sean seemed oblivious.

They arrived at the hospital and bundled out of the car again. While Michael organised Phoebe’s admission, the three Janeway women and Sean found their way to the birthing suite. As the midwife saw to the mother-to-be, Kathryn, Gretchen and Sean were ushered to the waiting area by an orderly.

Kathryn sat with Sean, astonished that the four year old barely drew a breath as he talked about anything and everything. He asked her why the sky was blue and she made the fatal mistake of trying to explain. After about the seventeenth ‘But why?’, Kathryn diverted his attention by buying him something sweet and sticky from the commissary. They both finished up covered in custard and icing and, then and there, Kathryn decided that she had a lot to learn about parenthood. The first thing on the agenda when she got home was to look up every reference she could find about motherhood and parenting. She might be able to beat the Borg and Species 8572, but she was thanking her lucky stars that they’d never encountered a ship full of four year olds.

They’d have been obliterated for sure.

After about three hours, a haggard Michael emerged from the room to say that things were moving along nicely and that Phoebe wanted Kathryn to be there for the birth.

Kathryn looked worriedly towards her mother. Gretchen shooed her into the room. Gretchen had been there for Sean’s birth. It was Kathryn’s turn. “Besides, it will be good practice,” were Gretchen’s sage words.

Kathryn wasn’t too sure about the logic of that statement, but followed Michael into the birthing suite.

Phoebe was propped up against the end of the bed with her hands gripping her bent knees. She was hunched over, as much as one could with a huge pregnant belly, huffing and puffing. Kathryn looked on helplessly.

When the contraction had passed, Phoebe looked up. “Over here, Kathryn. You can rub my back during the next contraction. I think Michael’s fingers are worn to the bone.” She grinned at her husband. Michael kissed her and told her she was doing well, then took her hand.

Kathryn took up her position behind her sister and time sped by. She rubbed and massaged, paced up and down the room with Phoebe holding her hand, warmed heat packs and swabbed her sister’s brow.

At 1427 Emily Kathryn Pike entered the world with a loud squawk and a shock of red hair.

Kathryn couldn’t stop crying. It was the most amazing thing she’d ever seen. Walking like a zombie out to the waiting room, she brought Gretchen and Sean into the room to meet the new member of the family.

Standing back, Kathryn watched the young family say hello to their new daughter and sister. Michael, a most delightful man, devoted and loving, was sitting beside Phoebe on the bed with his arm draped around her and Sean on his lap.

His look of pride and abject joy brought more tears to Kathryn’s eyes and sent a pang of bitterness though her that she couldn’t hide or ignore. She was delighted for her sister, but it brought home to her just what she would be missing when it came time for her baby to be born. There would be no proud father or doting husband at her side. She turned away and walked out of the room. She didn’t want to spoil the moment for her sister and knew she was being foolish and self indulgent, but she couldn’t stifle the hurt.

Women had babies on their own all the time and she knew that she could do it, but in her cherished fantasies Chakotay had always been by her side for the wondrous event. It just made the pain of his loss more acute.

Her mother found her a short while later, standing by the windows in the lift well looking out over Bloomington. Gretchen didn’t say anything. She just put her arm around her daughter’s waist and stood there giving silent comfort.

* * *

Phoebe was home a day later with little Emily Kathryn and the Janeway household went into full baby red alert.

Kathryn couldn’t believe the amount of time that was taken up with one small person. Laundering became the stuff of nightmares. Feeding times and the almost military precision of sleeping times and rest breaks for the new mother took priority. Phoebe seemed to cope magnificently and it was an eye opening experience for Kathryn.

For as long as Kathryn could remember she’d always been considered the capable one, but Phoebe was astounding. Kathryn watched in awe as her sister nursed the baby on one arm while reading a book to Sean, or sat in the kitchen with Emily in a carrier at her feet being rocked with one foot while she peeled vegetables or helped Sean with his drawing. Phoebe was a wonderful mother and Kathryn held a newfound admiration for her sister.

* * *

Kathryn was in the kitchen changing Emily’s diaper. Phoebe was having a shower, another thing that took military precision to organise.

She’d been back in the Alpha Quadrant for a week and the time had flown. In some ways it felt like she’d never been away. Voyager and the Delta Quadrant seemed light years away. Kathryn rolled her eyes and scoffed to herself. It WAS light years away, but she knew what she meant.

Kathryn had mastered the diaper change and was now wrestling with the all-in-one suit that the baby was to wear. It had taken her a minute or two to work out where the arms and legs were supposed to go and now she was trying to get it on. Not as easy as it looked.

She heard a noise behind her and growled. “Phoebe, this is impossible. It’s like trying to put an octopus in a string bag. How many arms and legs has this baby got?” She huffed. “I hope I get better at this by the time my baby is born or it’s going to have to go naked. Do you think five months practice is long enough to have this figured out?”

Phoebe didn’t answer and Kathryn felt tingles trickle down her spine. She just knew it. Oh God, no. She turned around and there he was. Chakotay. It was Thursday and she’d forgotten.

Lunch.

He was staring at her, wide eyed and shocked. She had one hand on the baby on the change table and she watched as his eyes dropped to her belly. There was nothing to see but he looked anyway and then raised his eyes to hers. His look was almost pleading.

Her voice had deserted her and she was only able to husk out a “Hello.”

“Kathryn, have you got that poor little mite dressed yet…? Oh, Chakotay.” Phoebe came barrelling into the room from the other direction and looked back and forth between her sister and the stunned man standing in the other doorway.

Oh dear.

She moved over to the change table. “Here, I’ll take over. I think you need to have a word with your visitor.”

Kathryn was glued to the spot, but jumped when her sister put her hand on her shoulder. “Huh?”

Phoebe pushed Kathryn from behind to get her moving. “Go on. Talk. It’s time.”

Kathryn’s eyes hadn’t left Chakotay’s face, but with Phoebe’s push she took a couple of staggering steps towards him and tried to gather herself.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, she nodded towards the back door. “Out there. It’s nice in the sunshine and I can show you around the farm.”

She walked past him and hoped that he’d follow. Gritting her teeth, she laid her hand over her tummy and gave it a pat. Here goes, little one.

Kathryn trotted down the back stairs and stood waiting for Chakotay. He appeared through the open door and, without taking his eyes from her face, stepped slowly down onto the lawn.

She could feel the heat rising up her neck and a blush spreading across her cheeks. This wasn’t how she’d wanted to do this, but now she had no choice. With a small smile, she turned and began walking in the direction of the barn. Phoebe and her mother would be watching from the kitchen window and she wanted to be out of sight before she told Chakotay the news. Or confirmed it, as it were.

He fell into step beside her, but she could feel the tension coming off him in waves.

They walked in silence for several minutes until they were well away from the house and Kathryn came to a stop on a small rise behind the barn. There were fields of corn and wheat as far as the eye could see.

He stood beside her, almost touching, but not quite. She could feel how tense he was, and her heart was thundering.

There was no sense in prevaricating, so closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath and spoke in a clear strong voice that belied her true feelings. “I’m pregnant.”

She wasn’t looking at him, but from the corner of her eye, he seemed to crumple, and made a sort of groaning noise. It didn’t bode well. She swallowed past the lump in her throat.

For a minute or so there was no noise except for the wind rustling through the trees, and then, in a quiet voice filled with anguish, he asked a question that she wasn’t prepared for. “Is it Jaffen’s?”

Kathryn’s head snapped around to stare at him. Had he forgotten? Surely not. Her fists clenched and she could feel herself tense. “No, it’s not Jaffen’s. It couldn’t be.” Her voice failed her again and she whispered. “It’s yours.”

This time he staggered and swung around to stare at her, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth hanging open in surprise. He squeaked. “Mine?”

Kathryn nodded and then watched as his face turned from shocked surprise to slowly dawning comprehension to joyous delight.

His eyes crinkled at the corners and his face broke into a wide beaming smile. He nodded and muttered. “Mine. It’s mine.” He barked out a laugh and gripped Kathryn’s shoulders. “You’re having _my_ baby?”

She nodded and, before she knew what was happening, he let out a whoop and swept her into his arms, swinging her around and around.

Taken completely by surprise, she yelped and hung on for dear life.

Finally he set her feet on the ground but he didn’t let her go. His arm was firmly wrapped around her waist and his other hand rested on the side of her neck, his fingers in her hair. He looked into her eyes through a shimmer of tears. “Please tell me you’re happy about this.”

Kathryn’s face softened. “Yes, I’m happy about this. Very happy now that I know you’re pleased.”

He couldn’t stop grinning. “ _Pleased?_ Kathryn, I’m ecstatic. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life. The woman I love is having my baby. It just doesn’t get any better than this.”

The Admiral’s predictions slammed into her with a jolt.

Kathryn placed her hands on his upper arms and pushed herself away from him. “‘The woman you love’? Chakotay, what about Seven?” He smiled and shook his head, stroking his fingers down the side of her face. Perhaps he hadn’t heard her. She trembled at his touch, but stood firm. “Chakotay? _What about Seven?”_

His smile faded and he sighed. “Seven? It’s over, Kathryn.”

Her gut clenched. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but the fact that something was ‘over’ meant that it had started in the first place and betrayal bit into her.

She stepped right away from him. “Why, Chakotay? Why Seven, of all people.”

The joy evaporated from his face and his eyes darkened with sorrow and a touch of anger. “I don’t know, Kathryn. I really don’t know. I’m so sorry. Nothing really happened though. A couple of shared meals and a kiss or two. I was lonely, she asked and I’m a fool.”

Kathryn quirked a brow. She wasn’t going to argue with that, although, if she was brutally honest, she wasn’t completely blameless.

It was his turn to frown now. “I love you, Kathryn. I have for years, but you’ve not made it easy. After Quarra, I lost faith.”

It wasn’t as if she needed him to tell her that. She’d already beaten herself up over that enough for both of them. She knew very well that if she hadn’t pushed him away after Quarra, things would have been different. There had been mistakes made on both sides of this complex relationship. Now it was time to forgive and forget.

“Are you sure it’s over?” After what the Admiral had told her about their future, she needed to be reassured.

He nodded his head, the anger dissolving from his face and a gentle smile taking its place. “Yes. Since the moment we arrived in the Alpha Quadrant.” He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “When I held you on the bridge, I knew. Seven did as well. To her credit, she approached me as soon as we could manage a moment alone and called off the relationship.” He tugged at his ear. “She called me on it too, you know. Told me I was a fool for having risked what I could have with you. She’s very protective of you.”

Kathryn cocked her head to the side. “Seven said that?”

“You taught her well, Kathryn. She’s an extraordinary young woman. You would have been proud.”

“Is she all right? She’s not heartbroken or anything, is she? I couldn’t bear to think that she was upset.” As much as Kathryn had been hurt by the relationship between her protégé and her best friend, the protective instincts that she’d honed for Seven over the years came to the fore.

Chakotay almost laughed. As they’d waited at the hospital for news of Kathryn, Seven had told him, in no uncertain terms, that he’d been an ass. She’d been brutal in her ‘take no prisoners’ attitude … not that it wasn’t well deserved.

He had to agree with her. He’d been an ass of gargantuan proportions, but she was a force to be reckoned with. Not unlike the woman in front of him now. He felt confident in unequivocally stating that Seven was just fine. There was a young woman who was going to assimilate this quadrant without any problems.

He kissed Kathryn’s forehead gently, recognising her concern. “Seven is just fine, Kathryn. I don’t think we have to worry about her.” Kathryn frowned in question and Chakotay smiled. “She’s a young woman who knows her own mind and isn’t afraid of expressing her feelings. She’ll do just fine.” Kathryn nodded and turned towards the view taking a few steps away from him. Her arms wrapped around her middle. Chakotay followed her and stood at her left. “Kathryn, I’m truly sorry.”

She turned to him, with a smile. “I know that, Chakotay.” She held her hand out. “I’m sorry too. I think we should just shake on it, and then move on from this point and put the past behind us.”

He looked down at her hand and a smile teased at the corners of his mouth. He looked at her. “Kathryn, sweetheart, I love you. Deeply. And you’re having my baby. I’m afraid I’m going to have to do more than just shake hands to seal this bargain.”

Without another word, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Her hands landed on his chest and, for a split second, she thought to push him away, but then good sense prevailed and her body fell into his as her hands slid over his shoulders and her fingers wove into his hair. Looking him in the eye she quirked her brow and answered. “About time.”

He grinned as their heads drifted together slowly. Their breaths mingled and just before their lips met, Kathryn whispered. “I love you.”

With a groan, Chakotay pulled her hard against him and their mouths met in a heated kiss. Tongues tasted and tangled as hands grasped and stroked. They kissed and kissed, pulling away from one another only to plunge together again at a different angle. They couldn’t get enough of one another. Kathryn’s head was spinning and Chakotay’s heart was pounding in his chest.

Spirits, what a day it had been.

He ground their lower bodies together and his head filled with visions of Kathryn. The memory of her when they’d made love all those months ago was vivid. She was beautiful and passionate, lying under him, crying his name, her back rigid as she throbbed and pulsed around him. They’d made their baby in that moment of bliss and, with that thought, another vision washed through his mind and he groaned with the beauty of it.

He saw her lying naked, her breasts full and her belly swollen with their child. His hands were stroking over her taut belly as he kissed his way up her body to her heavy breasts, her body full and fecund in readiness for their child.

The thought send a shudder through him and he felt tears prickle in his eyes. He’d come so close to losing all this and he couldn’t bring himself to imagine what Kathryn must have felt. He pulled her closer, never wanting to let her go. His primal need to protect his mate and his child roared through him and with a growl he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the barn.

Kathryn was making small whimpering noises as he pressed against her and he answered in groans as her small hands cupped the side of his face and held him to her.

Memories of her dreams came surging back and she pulsed with need. The hormonal changes from the pregnancy were playing havoc with her and she felt herself swell with heat and want. Her mind focussed on the feel of his body against her, the heat of him, the hardness that throbbed against her belly and his hands that were stroking and pulling at her. She could feel him tremble against her and then, with a growl, he swept her into his arms and carried her into the barn.

Kathryn grabbed a blanket hanging over one of the stalls and spread it quickly over a

pile of hay. They collapsed in a tangle of limbs onto their makeshift bed.

Kathryn pulled at his clothes and he pulled at hers and within moments they were naked. Chakotay sat back for a moment and looked at her. He muttered under his breath as he caressed her. “Beautiful, so beautiful.”

His hand stroked lightly over her belly and he began kissing his way down her body.

Carefully palming her sensitive breasts, he kissed her darkened nipples with gentle lips. They puckered into hard points, but were almost too tender and Kathryn gasped at his touch. He laved them with his soft tongue in soothing, warm strokes and her body undulated, pushing towards him. She wanted him to touch her. Everywhere.

She could hear a mewling noise and realised it was her and she bit her lip, but then groaned as he hands stroked down her body, moving closer and closer to where she ached for him.

She jerked and shuddered at his touch, she was so aroused. Another whimper came forth and then a pleading, “Please, Chakotay.”

He groaned in reply.

Abandoning her breasts, he kissed his way down her chest until he was hovering over her lower abdomen. His hand caressed the slight swell that was their baby.

She lifted her head to watch him and her heart hammered in her chest and tears welled in her eyes. He was so focussed and completely enthralled as he kissed her belly and whispered something in his native tongue against her quivering skin. It sounded like a prayer. A tear trickled down the side of her face and she gave thanks to the fates for bringing him here today and back into her arms.

Her mind became a blank though the moment his mouth touched her. He spread her wide and his tongue and his lips made love to her, flicking across her folds and darting up to her clitoris. She wove her fingers through his hair again and held him against her as she rocked and ground against his hot mouth. It was all too much. Her climax was roiling to the surface and she wanted to be with him when she came.

Together.

She gasped between panting breaths. “I need you now. Please.” And she tugged him back up her body.

He loomed over her, his eyes glinting brightly with unshed tears as he laid his hand gently over her abdomen and whispered. “Are you safe to do this, Kathryn?”

She almost wanted to die of love for him. Gentle, gentle man. “Oh God yes. You have no idea what these hormones have been doing to me. Please, now.”

He didn’t argue and pushed inside her in one fluid motion. They both stilled and stared at one another. A shudder ran through both their bodies. The contact was exquisite.

It was everything. Warmth, love, beauty, hardness, softness, but most of all, it was home.

With a stifled sob, Chakotay rocked his hips against her as she tightened her inner muscles and felt him within her.

He ground against her and lowered his head to hers, kissing her lips. His hand drifted down and held her buttock as she wrapped her leg over his hip and he pressed gently into her, ever aware of the small life inside her.

Tears spilled over his lashes and splashed onto her breasts. With gentle fingers she wiped his cheeks and crooned as she thrust up against him.

Her fingers caressed his face and then wound into his hair, pulling him towards her. She kissed him long and hard until, breathless, she pulled away and arched her neck. He kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulder as she whimpered in pained delight. He ground against her, pushing deep as she grasped at him, her fingers tugging, pulling him closer.

He was panting in her ear, words that she didn’t understand, but they were erotic and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. She whispered her own words of love into his neck, in time with his thrusts.

His hand drifted down and stroked her and she felt him lengthen within her. His rhythm faltered and he groaned into her neck. “My Kathryn, my Kathryn.”

Her orgasm slammed into her and she cried out and arched against him. He held her as he plunged into her one last time, coming in hot bursts, his hips thrusting against her.

They slowly fell back onto the blanket and Chakotay pulled her onto his front. She grinned down at him and kissed his lips. “I love you.”

He stroked his fingers through her hair, plucking the odd piece of straw from the tousled stands and breathed deep. “I love you too. I have for years, as much as I tried not to.” His face became serious for a moment. “I couldn’t help it, but I knew that it was something that made you uncomfortable.”

Kathryn studied his handsome face. “It didn’t make me uncomfortable. In many ways it was the reason I could get up every day and do what had to be done. But I felt guilty because I couldn’t do anything about it. As much as I wanted to. I’m sorry.”

He shook his head and brought his lips to hers. “It’s good to know that it wasn’t in vain. I’d have kept on loving you anyway, but I’ve always known deep in my heart that we were meant to be together.”

Kathryn smiled. “Any couple who can make a baby the only time they have sex… well that has to be some sort of record.”

He chuckled. “Can you feel it moving yet?”

Kathryn shook her head. “Not yet, but Phoebe says it won’t be long.” Kathryn huffed out a breath. “I know a lot about a lot of things, but I know next to nothing about having babies. I always imagined that you’d know everything. You don’t, do you?” Chakotay shook his head and laughed. Kathryn laid her head on his chest. “Well, as of today we start reading. We’ve got a lot to learn.” She pulled her head back and looked at him again. “Are you ready for this, my love, because I don’t think I am.” She smiled.

Chakotay held her close and smiled. “We’ll be brilliant.”

Kathryn gave him an incredulous look. “You haven’t spent any time with Sean or Emily, have you? Just you wait. They’re enough to undermine any confidence you may have. But I know you’ll make a wonderful father.” Her face broke into a beaming smile. “Daddy.”

He grinned back at her, his eyes sparkling with joy. “It sounds good, doesn’t it… Mommy?”

Kathryn chuckled. “It does sound pretty good.”

They both lay there smiling at one another as they imagined what joys life had in store for them.

* * *

Phoebe was in the kitchen when Chakotay and Kathryn wandered in through the back door. She turned and grinned at the happy pair.

Kathryn looked blissful and Chakotay looked…. Ooooh, thought Phoebe, he looked positively cave man as he stood close beside Kathryn with his arm around her and his hand resting gently but possessively on her hip.

Phoebe had the distinct feeling that if anything or anyone looked sideways at Kathryn or his unborn child, he wouldn’t hesitate to do them a great deal of damage. It was very sexy and Kathryn was obviously very happy to bask.

Phoebe moved over to them and gave him a hug. “Congratulations, Chakotay.”

She hugged Kathryn and at the same time pulled a piece of dried chaff from her hair. “A roll in the hay, Kathryn? Classy.”

Kathryn glared at her sister, but had the good grace to blush as she shot back a rejoinder. “I’ve heard stories about you and Michael, so don’t you go pointing the finger.”

Phoebe held up her hands. “Oooo, scary.”

Gretchen walked through the door. “Who’s scary? Oh, there you are, you two.” She smiled warmly and took note of how they were standing… as if they were glued together. “I’m sure it’s not Chakotay who’s scary, so what have you done, Kathryn?”

Phoebe thought to herself that Chakotay would probably be very scary if the need be. But instead she snorted. “Kathryn’s been making-out in the barn, again.”

Kathryn gasped and Chakotay turned to her with a wide eyed grin. “ _Again?_ This I have to hear about. Phoebe, we need to have a little talk.”

“Happy to oblige, Chakotay. I’ve got all the nitty gritty on our intrepid Captain Janeway.” She swanned past Kathryn with a grin. “I know all the salacious gossip.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at her sister. “ _Phee… bee…!_ Don’t you dare.”

“Hey, I want to hear all about this.” He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and pulled another small piece of hay from her hair. He twirled it between his fingers and pretended to contemplate it. “This doesn’t sound like the spit and polish Captain that I know…” Her hands went to her hips, but she relaxed when her leant forward and whispered against her lips, just before he kissed her, “… and love.”

Gretchen stepped in at this point. “There will be no tattle tales.” She cocked her head to the side. “Phoebe, I think I hear someone calling for you.” Sure enough, Emily was crying.

Phoebe dropped what she was doing and moved towards the door. She hand signalled to Chakotay that she would talk to him later. Kathryn looked around to see what he was looking at, but Phoebe looked innocent and sashayed out of the room. Chakotay laughed. Kathryn elbowed him, which only made him laugh harder.

Gretchen watched the pair with a smile. Things were going to be fine.

* * *

Gretchen stepped through the front door of Kathryn and Chakotay’s house and called out. “Helloooo! Anybody here?”

She could hear some grunting and shuffling coming from somewhere close by and then Chakotay’s voice from the distance. “Out here, Gretchen. In the kitchen. I’m just getting lunch. Would you like some?”

Gretchen placed her parcels on the hall stand and walked through to the kitchen. Chakotay was standing there in an apron, with plates, bread and sandwich fillings at the ready. She smiled. “No thank you, dear. I’ve already eaten.”

He nodded and concentrated on his task.

Her smile broadened as she watched him put the sandwiches together. The man was a catch and she was so happy for Kathryn.

Chakotay and Kathryn had married not long after he’d come to the house that first time. What had initially been a trip into town to look at houses to buy had finished up being their wedding day. They’d taken themselves off to the Registry Office and married one afternoon, on a whim. They’d decided that there was no sense putting it off and there would be no easier way of doing it. Because of their celebrity status, no matter how hard they tried, any wedding they might organise would become a media circus and they wanted to avoid that at all costs. They’d joked that they might have to go back to the Delta Quadrant to have the quiet wedding they desired.

So, to avoid all the fuss, they eloped, sort of. They’d arrived home a couple of hours after they’d left, carrying in a case of peaches, some groceries, pasta for dinner, two bottles of champagne and informed Gretchen and Phoebe of what they’d done.

Shock, surprise and then delight had followed the announcement in quick succession.

And here the married couple were almost five months later, happily ensconced in their house a mere ten minutes up the road from Gretchen’s home.

There was that strange grunting noise and clatter from before. She frowned. “Um, Chakotay? Where’s Kathryn?”

He grinned. “She’s under the stairs cleaning out the cupboard.”

Gretchen raised her brows and looked over her shoulder. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

Chakotay placed a sandwich on a plate and nodded with his head towards a suitcase and carry all sitting by the back door. “Oh, don’t worry. As soon as she got out the gloves and scrubbing brush, I made sure everything was ready to go.”

The man was a keeper.

Gretchen laughed.

He moved to the door and called out. “Kathryn, your mother is here and your lunch is ready. Come and have something to eat, sweetheart.” So only Gretchen would hear, he added. “She’s going to need it. I’ve got the feeling we’ve got a big night ahead of us.”

“What have we got to do tonight?” A hot and bothered Kathryn strolled through the door, wiping her hands on a towel that she tossed onto the kitchen counter. “Hi Mom.” She kissed her mother. “Did you want some lunch? The short order cook is still on duty.” Kathryn moved over to Chakotay’s side, smiled and kissed him as he handed her a plate. “Thank you.”

“No, I’m fine thanks, dear. Chakotay has already offered.” She took a closer look at her daughter. There was no getting away from it. She was enormous, but she was beautiful.

Kathryn took a bite of her sandwich and turned to her mother. “Perfect timing, though. Phoebe commed earlier. She’s just dropped the kids off at play gym and she’s coming over for a cup of coffee. I wanted to get that cleaning out of the way before she arrived. Have you got a minute to stay?”

Gretchen nodded then sat at the table with Kathryn and Chakotay while they ate their lunch.

“Where’s the whale?” A familiar voice called from the front of the house.

Kathryn groaned and rolled her eyes. “In here, Phoebe.”

Her sister wandered in and took one look at Kathryn and shook her head. “I swear you’re bigger than yesterday. I’m sure I didn’t get that big. My God, woman, you’re the size of a small planet. It’s a wonder things aren’t going into orbit around you.”

Chakotay tried not to laugh and frowned at his sister-in-law. “Hey, steady on, that’s my asteroid… I mean wife, you’re talking about.”

Kathryn gave both Chakotay and Phoebe a killer look and poked out her tongue. She stood up and glared at her husband. “Just be careful, you. The couch is a very lonely and uncomfortable place and, as for you, Ms Phoebe, for that you have to wait for your cup of coffee. Come upstairs. I’ve got something to show you.”

Phoebe dumped her bag on the floor and, after giving her mother and Chakotay a quick kiss hello, she followed Kathryn up the stairs.

Kathryn stood inside the nursery and pointed to the cradle that Chakotay had built and installed only the day before. Phoebe was astonished. “Oh, Kathryn, it’s beautiful.” He’d carved the headboard and around the edges with animals and planets, trees and space ships. Phoebe ran her hand over the rich wood and sighed. “Just beautiful.”

Kathryn’s breath caught and she blew a breath through her pursed lips. Phoebe shot a look at her. “Kathryn?”

Kathryn smiled at her. “This seems vaguely familiar doesn’t it? Don’t tell Mom or Chakotay, but I think I’m in labour.”

Phoebe chortled and hugged her sister, then bent down and spoke to her stomach. “I’m looking forward to meeting you, little one. You be gentle with your Mommy.” She grinned at Kathryn. “How long have you been going and how far apart of the contractions?”

Kathryn shrugged. “Not long and the contractions are erratic. I’m sure I’ve got hours to go yet.”

They headed back downstairs. Kathryn had to stop about half way down and breathe through another contraction. Phoebe rubbed her back until it passed. “I think we should tell Mom and Chakotay as soon as we get back to the kitchen. Okay? You’re not going to be able to hide one of those from them anyway.”

Kathryn nodded. “Yeah, sure. As soon as we….” She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and they both looked down. “Oh, shit.”

Phoebe snorted. “Talk about déjà vu. Chakotay! Mom! Kathryn’s waters have broken.”

The next few hours were like some sort of strange time loop. The car trip, the hospital, the midwife and the birthing suite were like a replay from five months before, but only this time it was Kathryn panting through contraction after contraction.

She gripped Chakotay’s hand so hard that the bones rubbed together and he grimaced. On a spiritual level, he was happy to share her pain, but he’d have to organise a visit from the Doctor with the osteo regenerator when this was all over.

Phoebe was a great help. She manned the hot packs and the forehead swabbing while Chakotay was in charge of hand holding and back massages.

Just when Kathryn thought she was going to die of the pain, Liam Robertson Janeway made his noisy entrance into the world.

Kathryn laughed through her tears when they placed his slippery little body on her stomach. She held him and he stopped crying instantly, looking up at her with wide wise eyes.

She fell in love.

With his shock of black hair and dark eyes, he was the image of his father and Kathryn couldn’t take her eyes off him.

Chakotay cut the cord and, with tears streaming down his face, he held his son aloft in his large gentle hands and said a prayer of thanks to the spirits of his ancestors for Kathryn and his son’s safe delivery.

Together, the new family sat on the bed and greeted their son. Gretchen and Phoebe looked on smiling.

It was a fairytale ending to a saga that had begun all those years ago.

* * *

Kathryn flopped back onto the grass and, with a happy sigh, looked up at the blue sky of Indiana.

She smiled.

His face was in shadow, but his eyes glinted in the sunshine as he leant over and kissed her.

With a sudden groan and an, “Oomph!” he landed on the ground beside her with two giggling children clambering on his back.

Kathryn laughed as a small face appeared over his shoulder with dark eyes sparkling with laughter. “Hello, Mommy. I’m big. I beat Daddy.”

Chakotay lifted his head and winked at her.

Kathryn sat up and without taking her eyes off her husband’s, she grinned. “He’s a bit of a push over, Liam.”

Still smiling, she held her arms out to their daughter as she slid off her father’s back and tottered towards Kathryn.

“Mamma, up.” Aislinn Janeway climbed onto her mother’s lap and, popping her thumb in her mouth, laid her head on Kathryn’s chest, and watched her father and brother wrestle on the grass beside them.

Kathryn gently brushed the dark curls away from her baby’s face and then looked towards the sky again. Her memories swept her back to the bridge of a ship and a life journey that started thousands of light years from here. Her destiny had been written in the stars of that distant quadrant and she sent her thanks.

Aislinn wriggled off Kathryn’s lap and, with a giggle, chased after Liam as he ran towards the house. Kathryn sat and watched her children, her heart filled to the brim with love.

A large hand entered her field of vision and she looked up at her smiling husband. Taking his hand, she let him pull her to her feet and into his arms. She never tired of these moments and with love shining in his eyes, he kissed her.

A small voice called from the veranda. “Yuck, Mommy and Daddy. No kissing. It’s lunch time. I’m hungry.”

Kathryn grinned at Chakotay as he dipped her low and kissed her hard. Their children laughed from the back door. Snapping her upright, he swung around and, with a growl, chased his giggling children into the house.

Kathryn watched them go and, with one last look at the heavens, she smiled and followed her family home.

- _Fin_ -


End file.
